


Tom and Jerry in Star Wars!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), Star Wars - All Media Types, Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Peter wants to go to the new Star Wars with Tom and Jerry movie but he doesn't have enough friends to go!
Kudos: 1





	Tom and Jerry in Star Wars!

Peter was in a problem. He had to get a new friend before he could go to the movies. They told him he needs three friends but he only had Quagmyer and Cleveland.

"How can I get to the movies now?" Peter said. "I want to see the new Star Wars with Tom and Jerry in it."

"We will help you!" Tom and Jerry said. They were fused in a one body because of an exsperiment that was wrong.

"Wait are you one friend or two?" Peter said. "I only need one and if I have two I will not have enough ticket money."

"I think we are one because we are fused but we are not sure," Tom and Jerry said.

"Okay let's go to the ticket office." Peter said.

"I want a ticket to Star Wars with Tom and Jerry," Peter said.

"You want to go to Star Wars with Tom and Jerry or you want to go to it with Tom and Jerry?" the ticket office said.

"I think both?" Peter said but he was confused now.

"Okay where are your other friends you need at least three and you only have one here because Tom and Jerry were fused by an exsperiment." the office said.

"We are here!" Quagmeyer and Cleveland and Joe said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about Joe!" Peter said. "I am so sorry Joe but you are my favorite friend except for Tom and Jerry who are here now!"

"That's okay Tom and Jerry are my friends too" Joe said.

"But now there are too many of us and I can't afford the movie!" Peter said.

"I will give you a deal because you are good friends," the office said. "We just need to fuse two of you in an exsperiment and then you can count as one like Tom and Jerry."

"Wait you did the exsperiment to us?!" Tom and Jerry said.

"Yeah but it was so you go the movie for cheaper" the office said so Tom and Jerry thought that was good.

"Okay I will be fused with Quagmeyer" Joe said and Quagmeyer said that was okay so then they got fused and they were Joemeyer.

Now there were only four of them so they could go to the movie with enough money and see Tom and Jerry in their movie of Star Wars!

The End


End file.
